Creepypasta Wiki:Deletion Appeal
__NOWYSIWYG__ Laura's Harp Hello, here is my story. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Laura%27s_Harp I don't think it's particularly offensive for this site or badly written, I just want some clarification for why it was deleted since the reason given is very general. Thank You. Laura Metamorphosis (talk) 16:59, November 5, 2015 (UTC)Laura Metamorphosis :You overlooked quite a lot of issues in this story, which was why it was deleted (and this appeal is being turned down). There are punctuation, wording, grammatical, and story issues. :Punctuation: punctuation left outside of dialogue. "“My name is Laura”,", "“Man, this place looks pretty miserable, I always forget quite what it’s like in an office”.", "“I guess you could say its hell on earth”.", "if we never asked our life to be like this”.", etc :Punctuation cont.: "punctuation completely missing from dialogue. "“My…my name is Michael”" apostrophes missing from shortened/colloquialisms. "“Hey, why don’t you come (')round to my place," round is different from around and needs clarification. "That evening he went round to Laura’s" :Grammatical: it's=it is, its=possession. "its (it's) hell on earth" Wording issues: awkward/nosensical wording. "Michael doesn't even know the pronunciation of friendship." the phrase is typically "Michael didn't even know the meaning of the word friendship". Your story shifts from being told in past tense to present through-out the story. "In walks a young, slim and beautiful woman with a striking face" (present) to "She was everything he wanted to be, confident and self-assured." (past) :Story issues: the story needs a lot more build-up to be effective. The latter half feels very rushed and the harp scene needs a lot more description to be effective. There are quite a lot of issues present in this story so the appeal is being turned down. Please proof-read your work next time as these problems were quite pronounced in the story and noticeable at a glance. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:17, November 5, 2015 (UTC) A Plethora of Uneven Wings Here is a link to my newly revised pasta: http://pastebin.com/2APLJNac I have taken the critique of one of the admins and revised my story accordingly. Before, the protagonist's actions made little sense and the story seemed unrealistic, not to mention it lacked a creepy premise. I've simultaneously added creepy factors to the story while outlining in more detail the illness of the main character, making his final loss of sanity more realistic and better paced. I've also dumbed down his actions, making them believable while still severe enough to warrant medical attention. All in all, I trust that the story is more cohesive now, and better illustrates its leap from phobia to insanity. Pokemongreen3867 (talk) 15:16, October 29, 2015 (UTC) :Here's somethings I noticed (CTRL+F to find): "I told him I had seen a ("a" is not correct) one and that's why I drove away.", "You would thing (think) that (might read slightly better without the first "that") a fear that controlled." :There's storyline issues still, the facility seems to take a non-expert approach to his disorder. Which, a facility like that should be filled with experts. The changes made were improvements, but the main character describes his disorder with an understanding that seems anti-climactic, and there's little conflict/resolution in the story. It still needs work, or it may be better to re-write the whole story. It may help to write an outline with the main events and a conclusion at the top before writing the story. :SoPretentious 20:44, October 29, 2015 (UTC) It's Merely Your Perspective The story I wrote "It's Merely Your Perspective" should not be deleted. The story itself passes all the quality standards set up by this wiki, it was most likely deleted due its original name "It's Mreley Yuor Prespcetvie". This purposefully misspelled name was written as it is becuase it is part of the story. It talks about seeing things from different perspectives and we see things from a crazed cannibal's perspective. I thought mispelling the title would be interesting, clearly I was wrong. When I saw my original post deleted, I thought it was for the reasons described above. I was unaware of the rules about reuploading deleted posts (I'm new to the site). I posted the same story under a different name, the same title but spelled correctly. I thought that would fix this issue but clearly it hasn't. Finally, I went back to the story's word doc page where it was created and double checked my work. I promise there is no errors that break any of the quality standards on this wiki. If I keep the title "It's Merely Your Perspective" instead of the original, this story has no problems. To the admins, I'm sorry if you thought the action of me reuploading the story was to defy your rules. It wasn't, I was unaware, but this story has no problems with the new title. Skill Flea (talk) 06:03, October 30, 2015 (UTC)Skill Flea :The story was deleted for not being up to quality standards. Starting with the basics, this is how the story is formatted: "Hi there! Look, I know you came here looking for a thrill and this wasn’t what you were expecting. But I promise that all of this will be" while not a massive issue, it is important to be aware of it for your following stories as with longer stories, it'll take a lot more focus to correct and can actually cause formatting issues if not addressed. :Wording issues: I'd avoid starting multiple sentences with conjunctions as it gives the story a choppy feel. "But I promise that all of this will be explained before we precede", "Suppose you see a red bicycle, just a typical bicycle that’s red – can you see that in your head?" Avoid repeating words like bicycle multiple times as it can get redundant. "It was hypostasized (hypothesized) that the second group received the memories on how to complete the maze from (the) first group by eating them." :Punctuation issues: "What could you possibly have planned for this evening!(?)", "Why the hell would this be such a problem!(?)", etc. Even rhetorical questions need to have a question mark. Hyphens missing from words directly connected: "two wheeled method" :Story issues: the protagonists constant self-reference and addressing the audience really weakened the story after multiple uses: "Now, now, don’t judge me like that, let ME explain.", "Are you doing that, why would you not!?", "Don’t you get that!?", etc. Once or twice is fine, but five+ times in a story with ten or so paragraphs is a bit excessive. Additionally you really should flesh out the scientific experiment to build the image in the audience's mind. It really feels like the latter half of the story is rushed due to the protagonist skimming through this entire basis for his decision to cannibalize and it hobbles the plot. The focus on the bike also needs a lot more explanation to it: "But I KNOW the paperboy’s bike WAS red because I SAW it!" It just feels like you didn't adequately address it before moving on with the story. I'm sorry, but there are still quite a lot of issues here with punctuation, wording, spelling, plot, etc so I'm going to have to turn down this appeal. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:33, October 30, 2015 (UTC) White Rabbit Hi. My story was recently deleted, and its called White Rabbit. I asked the administrator why it was deleted, and then I editted it. Can i get my story back on the site? Here is my story: https://www.wattpad.com/183599975-white-rabbit White Rabbit horrorfordays6613 (talk) 05:20, November 10, 2015 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but there are still a lot of issues present in the story. Since you're using wattpad, I can't select them out and give direct examples, but I will mention that multiple lines of dialogue and the start of sentences are improperly capitalized. There are a number of fragmented sentences. You have a number of homophone issues (passed/past). "...my friends Gabrielle" :An ellipse is 3-4 periods (depending if it is a concluding line or not), you additionally overuse ellipses, commas are missing from sentences where a pause is implied, commas missing from dialogue. Awkward dialogue: "It's okay. I know he was your husband." seems overly expository. Both characters know that fact so it seems added in purely for the audience. :Then there's the earlier criticism: "The white rabbits at the end is a silly premise. It isn't done very well." I'm sorry but this story feels more like a vehicle for your OC/CPC character and feels fairly abrupt. These issues are still present as well as a number of other issues so I'm afraid I have to turn this appeal down. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:35, November 10, 2015 (UTC) White Rabbit This is my story. It has been rejected 2 times and I editted it again. Please read it and I hope you take it. If there are still mistakes, please tell me and i will edit it. Also, if wattpad is a bad format for you to read, please tell me what form to submit my story. thanks. https://www.wattpad.com/183599975-white-rabbit horrorfordays6613 (talk) 23:48, November 10, 2015 (UTC) :See the post above. The issues above (capitalization, punctuation, and story issues). To repeat: "this story feels more like a vehicle for your OC/CPC character and feels fairly abrupt." I'm sorry, but this story is not up to our quality standards. The issue is more than just a mechanical/grammatical issue. It feels rushed and seems more like you're trying to introduce your character (rather abruptly) than actually building a scary/horror-based story. Here's a guide for reference. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:56, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Beatles of the Mind The Beetles of the Mind was deleted for reasons I could not tell. I followed all requirements, and was deleted because of quality standards, even though I made sure to indent every paragraph and not misspell a word. This is for a book I'm writing, so could you please tell me why it was deleted, if there was any reason at all? I could not find any reasons why. I was working on changing the font color at the time, as the text was black. :Your story was deleted for not being up to quality standards. Starting with the basics, please use source mode when posting a story as it was riddled with coding issues Man says that no one has fears in quite similar ways, and this all is unique. That is wrong. We do not fear the unknown, the dark, the unexplored, the unexplained, the unexplainable, spiders, or even clowns. :That being said, indenting paragraphs is also a problem as it causes formatting issues. Finally there were a lot of mechanical issues (that I saw in editor mode) which is why this appeal is being turned down (wording, punctuation, and story issues.). :Wording: "What all people, no, sentient beings fear exactly the same, is the fear of fear; phobophobia" Redundancy. There is no reason to repeat fear three separate times in a single sentence. "Earth’s government banned travel there and sent the military there." Redundant. Awkward wording: "Great fear all at once, or constantly occurring fear in moderate levels after a prolonged period of time. We don’t want to be insane, and therefore fear all fear.", "All thought this well, all, all but one little boy.", "He was a neural phenomenon, as it was discovered his brain was so smart and philosophical", etc. :Wording issues cont.: "...he had the mind of an adult, but smarter than even Nikola Tesla." "but" is a contradictory phrase so it's used to imply a change in tone like 'He was smart, but felt foolish at times.' "zombie-like enragement" is also clunky phrasing. "He snapped out of a daze only to see the others watching this (it) go mad and attack him and each other" :Punctuation: apostrophes missing from multiple possessive words. "character(')s warnings", "victims back", "beetles faces", "beetles exoskeletons", "beetles necks", "took off the beetles face", etc. You also misuse commas a number of times where a pause is implied in the sentence structure. :Story issues: "like monsters known as Necromorphs, but even less human." Try to avoid comparing monsters as it really doesn't help readers who haven't played Dead Space and doesn't set the grounds for a good description. I'm sorry, but the philosophical opening discussing the nature of fear also feels really out of place and doesn't suit the story. I'm sorry, but this really needs quite a bit of work due to the numbers punctuation, wording, and story issues. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to turn down this appeal as the story is not up to quality standards. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:17, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Hush Now I made a mistake while trying to upload my story http://pastebin.com/xfpCzVnX . I had indented my paragtaphs and it turned my story into a scroll bar instead of the way it is supposed to be. I have corrected the error. Thank you for your time. '''. Starfishvillian (talk) 00:04, November 12, 2015 (UTC)Barbara BeckettStarfishvillian (talk) 00:04, November 12, 2015 (UTC) :We tend to delete stories for being low quality, if there's a formatting issue, but the story is up to par; we tend to fix the issue. Your story had a number of issues (other than formatting) that resulted in it not being up to quality standards. :Capitalization: improperly capitalizing words: "...baby shower; When (when) all...", "front seat, Addressed to her for all the world to see.", "into my arms, She still had that new baby smell", etc. Not capitalizing proper nouns: "they named her hope (Hope)." :Punctuation: Question marks need to be used for questions (even rhetorical ones): "How is it that he gets to get on with his life and I have to be reminded every day of the void he left.(?)", "Oh God, what have I done.(?)", etc. "crib;(:) "Now you will really have something to be sad about."", "read(:) "I bet you wished you had not denied me all the love I asked for."" :Punctuation cont.: apostrophes missing from possessive words. "boy(')s hand", "the little boys arm", etc. Commas missing where a pause in sentence flow is implied. " When all of a sudden(,) the car in the left lane crossed over and hit me head on.", "I know you will know my name(,/.) I am David Gold Jr(period missing) and seven years ago I hit your car. " :Wording issues: "Golds' Grocery was apprehend (sic) late Tuesday evening in connection with these slayings."". "The man snatched the little stuffed puppy from the boys hand and wrench the little boys arm as they exited the aisle." (redundancy with boy), "Mam(sic comma missing) we never met," :Story issues: the story feels very rushed and the protagonist's descent into insanity feels really glossed over. I'm sorry, but it just seems too unfocused and really lacks description. Combine that with the numerous issues outline above and I'm afraid your story is below our quality standards. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:17, November 12, 2015 (UTC) The Day James Died (the pastebin of the revised version) I put the story through Grammarly and found a total of 34 critical mistakes! I would to thank you for being paitient with me and I'm terribly sorry in advance If I didn't use pastebin right. :Please be more patient next time, it might actually be the difference that saves your story from being denied. :Wording: "It was a dreary kind of day, the kind of day", "and befriending me inevitably I meant befriending Eric", "James was the newest addition to our little circle of friends, befriending Eric back in 6th grade, and, of course, befriending Eric meant befriending me." (Redundant) Run on sentences: "My mother gave me my sleeping bag, which was freshly washed, and told me to behave myself, and to call her if I needed anything, and to tell Eric's mom she said hi, and so on and so forth." :Punctuation: "(Which I should add that we never drank, due to what happened that night(period missing)", "(It was October of 2004 and we unanimously decided on John Kerry, political debates aren't as much fun when everyone agrees with each other)". If a complete sentence is in a parenthetical, treat it as such with proper punctuation. "an(,/:) "Oh no, not me/We never lost control"." "Samantha sounded defensive(comma missing) “You can’t tell me you aren’t scared at all.”" A majority of your dialogue is missing punctuation before quotations and missing from inside quotations. :Spacing: "in.I said hello to his mother,", " with supplies and , of course, his obligatory one can of beer", "and Dr.Pepper", etc. Capitalization issues: "nicer Cul-de-sac", ""Come on losers!" She (she) called", "“That seems like a solid plan.” Said (said) James(,) matter of factly.", "at (at) this point, Samantha swore with a speed and veracity I have never heard before." :Story issues: after the camping scene, the story feels very rushed. The conclusion: "I write because I know it’s coming for me next." has been overdone and really isn't effective in the story as the entity doesn't feel like it's been pursuing the protagonist through-out the story, so it just feels like something tagged on to make it spookier. I'm sorry, but this story has a lot of work left. I wish you waited for criticism as it could have helped out. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:39, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Brocken Spectre I did my best with this story, trying to give it a normal setting with a twisted ending. I even tried adding thematic density. Of course, as I am a new user, I would love to see it posted. A review would be much appreciated. Thank you. Real Deep (talk) 03:33, November 12, 2015 (UTC) :Your story was deleted for not being up to quality standards. It still isn't up to quality standards so the appeal is being turned down. Starting with the basics, a typical paragraph is five-ten sentences long. Going shorter is fine every now-and-then, but you have 10+ 'paragraphs' that are two sentences or less. In a story that's 2-3 pages, this isn't good. It gives the story a rushed feel. :Punctuation: "The guide, his smile fading slightly, said(,) "I suppose so."", "A few hours later(comma missing) Michael and I arrived back at the hotel our family was staying in.", " I couldn't feel most of my legs, and what I could feel was in such unimaginable pain(,/.) I couldn't move anything but my eyes." :Wording: "The guide shouted above he (sic) wind". It's= it is, its=possession: "it's arm.". Spacing/formatting: see above comment on paragraph size. "Well I'm not the one lying on the ground bleeding - "" there shouldn't be a space if you're using a hyphen as an interrupting action. :Story issues: ""That's absurd!" I scowled, scanning the mountain from top to bottom. "Well, it's true,"" The only mention of the Broken Spectre comes from the introduction so this comes off as out-of-nowhere. This: "He was the butt of all my jokes, and making fun of him always cheered the whole family up." is going to need a lot more work as the protagonist just comes off as being pointlessly mean with the family's support for no reason. :Story issues cont.: writing the entire thing in past tense with the author dying at the end creates quite a big plot hole. All in all, the story feels fairly rushed towards the end, the protagonist just seemingly appears up on the mountain to get pushed off with little to no explanation. I'm sorry, but this story is not up to quality standards so I'm turning down this appeal. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:47, November 12, 2015 (UTC) The Conneat Slasher Here is my storyhttp://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Conneaut_Slasher I was just wondering if you could put it back up since I was still working on it and also if I can't finish working on it can I at least be able to copy it so I can try to post it elsewhere? Sir eldrich onyx (talk) 21:39, November 12, 2015 (UTC) :Here is a copy of your story. Unfortunately your story falls well below our quality standards due to widespread spelling ("freinds", "agains", "It seemed as if it was caterized." (cauterized?) etc), capitalization (if "conneaut" is a place, it needs proper capitalization, "I" needs to be capitalized, ) punctuation (apostrophes are not used in plurals unless they're possessive, commas/colons missing before dialogue, punctuation missing from dialogue, apostrophes missing from contractions, etc), wording (you shift from past tense to present multiple times), and story issues. :I'm sorry but the pacing of the story needs a lot of work, it subscribes to a lot of cliches, and there needs to be a lot more descriptive elements. I'm sorry, but this story would need drastic work (like a total re-write) and it is not up to our standards so I'm turning down the appeal. If you're looking for a place to post it, you can try deviantArt or the troll pasta wiki. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:32, November 12, 2015 (UTC) The Day James Died REVISION ☀http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:510227 NOTE: This is going to be my last revision. If this doesn't make the cut, I'm going to scarp the story. I took a lot of feedback into consideration, from her and from Scribophile. :Remember this message from your earlier post? "Please be more patient next time, it might actually be the difference that saves your story from being denied." It's the same issue, wait for feedback and revise your story. You jumped the gun and it's resulted in the appeal being turned down for a final time. Starting with the basics: these coding errors are present: " “Oh and tell Eric’s mom I said hi!” And with that she turned around and I left." You additionally indent paragraphs, which is the correct formatting for stories outside of this wiki, but indenting is not used on this wiki due to its tendency to cause formatting issues that render the story unreadable. :Punctuation issues: "us(comma missing) "We're going James-hunting!"", "“Shut up!” Samantha sounded defensive(comma missing) “You can’t tell me you aren’t scared at all.”", "“Wait, seriously?” I looked around incredulously “Have you guys never seen a horror movie?”", etc. Commas missing from sentences where a pause is implied. "“Yeah(comma missing) that’s more than a little spooky,”" Movie/book titles should be in quotations, italics, or underlined (depending on what style you learned). "Shaun of The Dead", "Blade Trinity", etc. :Wording: "planning a (to) camp out in the woods a mile or so away from my house for weeks." camp is a noun as well as a verb. It should be used as a verb in this instance. "James was, to put it bluntly, (as) poor as they come.", "Duncan knees buckled and he started sobbing." Capitalization (Again): "“That seems like a solid plan.” Said (said) James(,) matter of factly.", "whatever .” Said Eric “Because it’s definitely a wild animal, right?”", etc. :Story issues: I'm sorry but a LOT of the issues I pointed out earlier are still present. Maybe that's due to overlooking them or due to the haste in reuploading another appeal, but they really impact on my opinion when the issues I pointed out above (sometimes even the direct quote: "“That seems like a solid plan.” Said (said) James(,) matter of factly.",) The 'I don't have a lot of time because the creature is hunting me down' still feels shoe-horned into the story. This appeal is being turned down again. I '''strongly suggest exercising patience with your next story as a majority of this issues would have likely been pointed out if you simply waited a bit. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:02, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Demonic Hide and Seek Hi. I made a new Creepypasta by the name of Demonic Hide and Seek, and Empyreallnvective deleted it for a VERY generalized reason. I read his articles on deletion and I cannot figure out why, as he gave be a very generalized reason. Here is the link, and I accidentally re-uploaded it. I apologize. I have almost no idea what I did wrong, I removed all the caps, there is NO spelling or grammar errors, and I am just very sad my first pasta which I worked for hours on was deleted within literally 30 seconds of it being up on the site. Here is the link (it was deleted). http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Demonic_Hide_and_Seek Can you please tell me what I did wrong? I swear I will make all of the necessary edits. I want to be a good pasta writer. I'm just new to the wiki. :Your story was deleted for not meeting the basic quality standards for this wiki. This is also why your appeal is being turned down. Please read the headers next time. :Capitalization: "Holy Water (water)", "A Mirror (mirror)", etc. There's no real need to all-caps multiple sentences/phrases in a story: "PLEASE DO NOT ATTEMPT THIS RITUAL UNLESS YOU HAVE SOME SORT OF PSYCHOTIC DEATH WISH.", "HOLD ABSOLUTELY STILL AND MAKE NO NOISE.", etc. It just comes off as random that you'd capitalize entire commands, but leave others uncapitalized. (Especially when some of the other ones seem just as important.) You shift between capitalizing "He" and leaving it uncapitalized. You need to be uniform when capitalizing proper nouns. :Punctuation: Show/book titles need to be in quotations, underlined, or italicized "Ghost Adventures". Items listed in a list need proper punctuation: "Matches or a lighter", "A mirror", "A knife", "Salt", "Any kind of tool that can use night vision (Night vision goggles, an app on your iPad, etc.)" etc. :Story issues: Mentioning creepy pasta in the middle of a creepy pasta always breaks immersion and never really results in a strong story. It's like a horror movie that constantly mentions horror movie tropes. "It was usually a part of an excommunication ritual done by a priest back in the 1400s to 1500s." Why exactly would someone being bared from the church have to do with summoning demons. Did you mean exorcism? The ritual comes off as fairly generic and there really isn't much reason for people to participate in it. Finally the ending feels very Cliche. "although, keep in mind, He will always be watching you" I'm sorry, but this feels like a cookie-cutter ritual-pasta that just rehashes other tropes in ritual pastas. I'm turning down this appeal. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:56, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Everything is Great Is there any reason in deleting the story? It was online for like twenty seconds and it got deleted. There's no way anyone could read that fast. The reason why the grammar of one of the two is improper is because it's a chat conversation. If there's another rule that I violate with this story, then please write it down and don't use an automatic system to tell me that the story did not meet the guidelines of the wiki. :I deleted the story after five minutes, not twenty seconds. Your story was deleted for being very generic. It borrows way to much from Annie96 Is Typing..., Chat Room D, and a majority of other creepy pasta chat log stories. There is a lot of over-exposition: " it’s been 5 months since you moved away to canada", "i heard he had only one month to live last time we spoke :c", "with his stomach cancer dont you remember MARTYTHEBEAST: u had to move away to some better hospital thnx to him" First off, who talks like that to a friend? "Hey, remember how your dad was dying of cancer and you had to mov away?" It comes off as incredibly unrealistic and shoe-horned into the conversation as a way of letting the audience know the backstory while breaking immersion. :There are too many plot holes to overlook. So whatever killed Owen is slowly making its way to Marty's house (from Canada) while typing all these messages out. Why? What is its goal in doing this other than the standard 'the monster is now outside your house' cliche that seems to go with every chat room log? :Then there's the ending: "MARTYTHEBEAST: thats my house MARTYTHEBEAST: what ar" Why exactly is Marty still typing when it's clear that whatever killed his friend is outside his house? I'm sorry, but the story is very generic and seems to be a carbon-copy of other stories that have had some success on this site. I'm turning down this appeal for those reasons. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:05, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Appeal Post I was just wondering why my story "The House of My Dreams" was deleted and hoped you might change your mind about it. I felt it was of a decent quality considering that English isn't my first language. It's my first legit attempt at writing a creeoyoasta story, and would appreciate any feedback at all Thanks, ~Slendy 00:40, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :Your story was deleted for not being up to quality standards and the fact that there's no re-worked version means this appeal is also being turned down. :Starting with the basics, a majority of your story was condensed into big blocky paragraphs due to not being spaced, while I viewed it in editor mode to avoid this, it still causes problems and should be avoided. Also, indenting paragraphs causes some pretty large formatting issues. :Onto the story itself. "If you are reading this, it means I’ve either gone into hiding or have been killed." is a fairly generic opening that is used way too much and then you follow up with another cliche, "Before I start this entry, I just want to say that this is a true story. " :Capitalization: you shift between capitalizing mom and leaving it uncapitalized. You need to be uniform if you're going to treat it as a proper noun/title. :Wording: "me, my mother, and my baby brother" should be "my mother, my baby brother, and I", "November 11, 2015" dates should have their proper suffixes, etc. :Story issues: there's a real lack of description that weakens the story. The monster is "it was a large black mass with several limbs" which really doesn't paint a good visual image and the backstory: " I’m convinced that shadowy mass is, or used to be, the dog catcher." needs a lot more fleshing out as it seems to be quite a jump between the protagonist making that connection to the story. It also comes off as very odd the boy would see a creature in the hallway and not tell anyone. :Story issues cont.: "I hope those three days don’t mark my end as the last true blooded Schattenjäger." comes off as an odd ending note as there really isn't much reference to his heritage through-out the story, so adding it at the end just comes out of no where. Finally, why is he returning to the house after all these years? There's no catalyst that re-triggers these memories so it just seems out of place. I'm sorry, but this story needs quite a bit of work and is not up to our current standards so the appeal is being turned down. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:54, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Interview 1503: Louis Arlington Yesterday, my short story was deleted on the grounds of not meeting the quality standards for this website. I was wondering why, but since I had a hunce as to why it was removed I wrote a revision of the story to clean some things up, which I believe was the reason the story got deleted in the first place. EDIT: I read the comment from Umbrello and took it to heart, I was just wondering something about the line spacing. I did do this when the story was originally posted but the moderators kept deleting them causing the story to become a large wall of text so this caused me to assume that paragraphs were a taboo for some reason. It seems as though I am incorrect in this matter, but then I wonder, why are the paragraphs getting deleted, both on this story when it was originally posted and on my second story, A Little Bird's Warning? And thank you for the advice, good sir. I appreciate the time taken to explain the matter. Revised story: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:511964 DarkAreTheTales (talk) 09:02, November 22, 2015 (UTC) :Your story was deleted for not being up to quality standards Starting with the basics, the format really should be more spaced out with an additional line between each paragraph/line. Additionally dialogue should be condensed (unless a topic change) when a person is speaking with no intervening actions. I'm sorry but due to the formatting, punctuation, and story issues, I'm going to have to turn down this appeal. :Punctuation issues: The em dashes should really be colons (as it the standard for transcripts.) and the quotation marks aren't needed. Additionally I would really suggest putting the actions and asides into a parenthetical or brackets to differentiate them from the dialogue. :Story issues: I'm very sorry to say this, but the premise is pretty generic and feels like some of the dialogue ("TELL ME YOUR NAME!") feels like it was from exorcism movies like "The Exorcist" and "The Rite". Really, a lot of advice Umbrello gave you is pretty spot on. Especially this part: "One suggestion I have is to give a little background information on the interviews with the boy before this final interview. It would set up more suspense at the beginning." The story really doesn't stand out and the formatting, punctuation, and story issues continue to weigh it down. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:30, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Axis Powers Hetalia Episode 23.5 Hihi, this is my story right here. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Axis_Powers_Hetalia:_Episode_23.5 I noticed that 'Housekeeping' was the reason for it's deletion, so I figure I might try to give the appeal that it's not exactly unpopular. While it's gotten not much attention as of late, it is a popular story within the anime community so it's pretty popular in passing I would think (it even getting a spot on watchmojo if that manages). So it's still maybe probably worth something to keep up, even if it's just having an anime story up. Thank you for reading. KyoKyo866 (talk) 04:38, November 29, 2015 (UTC)